Konoha's child
by shiun
Summary: After Sasuke left, Naruto & gang tries to find him. Helping them is a kunoichi(female nin), whose identity holds a secret......
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving Konoha**

The round moon shone brightly in the skies of Konoha. Beautiful though the night was, Sakura, Naruto & Kakashi don't have time to admire it. Sasuke has left Konoha to seek Orochimaru, so as to fulfill his dream of killing his brother, Itachi. Right now, Kakashi and the remaining Team 7 try to find Sasuke. All of them were anxious to find Sasuke, but the most worried was Sakura. "How could Sasuke just leave us?" thought Sakura as she jumped from tree to tree at her fastest speed. "I must find Sasuke! I must bring him back no matter the cost!"

After a few minutes, Sakura found Sasuke at the gates of Konoha. Sakura nearly cried when she saw Sasuke walking inhesitantly out of Konoha, but she held back her tears and shouted, "SASUKE!!!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks, but never turned back. Sakura rushed forward to hold Sasuke hand, and said," Why must you leave? You know that we'll all worry, so why are you leaving?" Sasuke shook his hand off her grip, and replied," It is my decision that I leave Konoha, and I can't stay here in Konoha and get slowed down by you people. At this rate, I can't even beat Itachi in a million years!!" These words stabbed Sakura in the heart like a needle. Has his fate been decided ever since Sasuke battled Itachi in the hospital when he tried to kidnap Naruto? No, or has it started ever since Orochimaru had left the seal on him and said he'll seek him for power? Must Sasuke take Itachi's word so seriously, like when he said he needs to get out of Konoha to get stronger? Sakura quickly shake off her thoughts and shouted," Don't you have any feelings for us? Like even after being together for a long time, don't you feel anything towards us? How can you have a heart to leave us?!" Sasuke did not turn back, but said coldly," Ever since the day I was made an orphan, I vowed in my heart that I would kill him, and to kill him, I would need power and no matter what it is, I would do anything to get it." Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Was this the Sasuke she had known back at the academy? Though aloof and cold towards others, he wouldn't do anything that harmed his friends. Yet today, he actually disregarded friendship and left his hometown to seek power. Just when she saw Sasuke taking a step, Sakura finally shouted," I LOVE YOU SASUKE!! PLEASE DON'T GO!! IF YOU HAVE TO GO, THEN TAKE ME WITH YOU!!" Sasuke turned back to look at her, and then laughed," After all these time, you're still annoying." With that, he walked away. Sakura's legs were too jelly to move, and al she could do was just to see Sasuke walk further and further into the darkness through her teary eyes. Just then, Naruto and Kakashi came. When they saw Sakura kneeling on the ground, it became obvious to them what happened. After a few minutes, Naruto slowly walked up to her and softly called," Sakura……" Suddenly, Sakura cried out Sasuke's name aloud before hugging Naruto and crying into his shoulders. Kakashi just stood there, watching Sakura crying on Naruto's shoulders……

"Take Naruto home, Kakashi, I'll bring Sakura home." "Yes, Hokage-sama." Just as Tsunade was about to bring him home, Naruto resisted and shouted," NO!! I must train, so I practice, so that I can bring Sasuke back!" "Sasuke's departure is no longer of any concern to Konoha anymore. He had even taken off his forehead protector. From now on, he's no longer Konoha's Shinobi." "But I don't care! I'll bring Sasuke back, even if I have to break his legs and arms!" Sakura flinched a little at the sound of Sasuke

and the idea of breaking his limbs. Naruto continued railing until Tsunade told him to stop it at Sakura's account and managed to send him home. Naruto was still hyperactive back at his home. Finally, Tsunade told him to get some rest and see what they can do tomorrow.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An introduction**

In the middle of the night, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade met together in her office. "First it is Itachi coming here, then it is Sasuke leaving, what's next?" Kakashi wondered. "But still, why would Itachi come to Konoha and kidnap Naruto?" " No one knows, even I don't know much about the Akatsuki clan." Answered Jiraiya. "But if they want to kidnap Naruto, I don't think I can allow that." Jiraiya stepped forward and asked," Tsunade-sama, may I have permission to hire a ninja from the hidden country of Waves to do an A-ranked mission?" "A-rank? From the country of Waves? It is going to be expensive. Are you sure about this?" " Yes, I plan to hire this particular ninja to spy on Akatsuki clan." Tsunade leaned back onto her chair, then asked," I believe you have absolute faith in this particular ninja, no?" "Yes, I do." "Alright. You have my permission." "Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura opened her eyes to the light-filled room of hers. It did not take long for her to remember that Sasuke has left just last night. Sakura looked at her Team 7 group photo. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. Everyone seemed so happy, except Sasuke… Sakura put the photograph down and decided to go out for a walk to get her mind off Sasuke.

Just when she was walking along the streets, Iruka tapped Sakura on the shoulders and asked," Have you seen Naruto?" "Huh? No, why?" "Oh, it is just that Naruto is nowhere to be seen." " What? I'll help to find him!" "Ok!" Sakura tried searching the whole village, but to no avail. Finally, she remembered that Naruto said he wanted to train, so she tried locating Naruto in their old training ground. As she was approaching the training ground, Sakura heard thunderous crashing of trees. She was now sure Naruto was there. When Sakura got there, Naruto has already knocked and blasted down many trees with his Rasengan. Just as he was about to gather another ball of Rasengan, Sakura shouted," Naruto! What are you doing?" Naruto stopped his Rasengan, turned back and replied," I'm gonna have to train, and when I get strong enough, I'll go out there and bring him back." Sakura was in deep thoughts after hearing what he said. If Naruto ever goes, thought Sakura, then I'll be alone. Sasuke has left already, now you too? " Why are you doing this?" asked Sakura. Naruto turned to face her and said," Cos' it's a promise! Ever since Sasuke left, I made a vow, and that is to bring Sasuke back to you." Just then, Iruka came. Naruto caught sight of him and asked," Iruka- sensei! Where is that erosenin and Kakashi? Where? Where?" " You mean Jiraiya and Kakashi? They have gone out of Konoha for something." Naruto expressed his frustration and surprise by bellowing," WHAT?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived at the hidden Shinobi Country of Waves. They have came to see the Mizukage, and are now asking to hire the ninja. " You would want to hire Egawa Yori for this job?" "I do have my reason." "Oh, very well. Do you want to meet her?" "Yes." " I'll call her up then." Egawa Yori came and met Jiraiya and Kakashi later for a briefing. Jiraiya Started," For this mission, you must spy on Akatsuki clan and give me as much information on them." "How do I get into the clan? It's like, would they even accept me?" "In case you didn't know, the Akatsuki clan knows of your power, and I'd guess they'd want a ninja like you." Yori paused for awhile, then said," Oooo… I see. So work will start once I get there. When will it end?" " Until I get enough information." Yori clasped her hand together, and when she parted them, there was a talisman there. On there was a Chinese character, meaning loyalty." This mission should require me swearing allegiance right?" "Oh, I was about to ask you that" Kakashi said. Yori replied," I got that ready. Maybe to you, action speaks louder than words, so I prepared this." Yori then channeled her chakra to her hands, then, she clasped it to her neck, where it seemed to burn into her neck and then disappear. "This" said Yori, pointing to her neck," is an exploding talisman. Just do this hand seal and say the word "die". It will explode, and I'll die. You can do this if I fail in any way or if I do betray you. I'll contact you someday." With that, she walked off. Kakashi was still surprised at that black-haired girl. To think she could risk her life to do a mission, thought Kakashi, but this should keep her from doing anything."


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected Invitation**

The sun had set and the whole country of Waves is in darkness, without the moon to light it. In a room was Yori, together with her teammates Ennai and Jae. "You are one lucky girl, you know." The girl called Ennai, praised her. "Of the ten missions we had, 6 are for you alone." Yori just put her black hair behind her ear and laughed," Well, they always do that. But I would want to work with you all, y'know, the more the merrier." "Glad you still remember us." Said Jae, another one of her teammates. Yori stared outside the window, basking in the peaceful night silence. It is another one of these time when she had to work alone. Yori was adopted by the Mizukage and was personally trained by him, along with her teammates. With her talent, she quickly became a genius ninja. Soon, people acknowledged her powers, and it was not long before they name her second to Mizukage. From then on, people approached her to do important missions. Jiraiya is one of them.

Is it I, or is there really something there, Yori thought as she began to suspect something. Yori could feel there was someone there, and she was confirmed when she saw a gleam of light pass through her. In a split second, an intruder came from another window and came after her with a sword. She blocked all his attacks with her bare hands, but was pushed to the wall and the intruder threw something and chained her to the wall. Ennai rushed towards the intruder with a kunai, but was kicked harshly to a wall and got chained there like Yori. Last person standing (or not stuck) was Jae. After deciding to use Taijutsu, her specialty, she rushed towards the sword-wielding intruder. He never tried to chain her to the wall, but drew out his sword and made his move. Jae swiftly dodged his attacks, but however hard she hit him, he did not seem to feel anything. The intruder made his killing move, and cut Jae fatally on the shoulders. Both Yori and Ennai were both shocked beyond measure. Yori had seen many deaths before, but a close's friend death was more horrifying and carried a bigger blow to her. They took their eyes off Jae's bloodstained body when the intruder freed Ennai. The intruder is obviously trying to single out Yori. Wanting to avenge Jae, Ennai rushed to him with a kunai at lightning speed. Clashes of metal could be heard as Ennai tries to attack him. "What a waste of time!" the intruder said, before stabbing Ennai with his sword. The sword went right through her and pointed to Yori's face. "Now you are alone. Fight me, and we shall see whether you live up to your name!" After saying that, he pulled out his sword, which swung Ennai to another side.

To think the starting of her mission was also the end of her friends' life. She remembered the time when she worked with Jae and Ennai. Ennai was always the reckless but strong ninja, always itching for a fight. Both Jae, and Yori always tried to stop her, but they'll sometimes get into huge trouble. When they encountered strong enemies, Yori was the one that helped cleared up the mess. Despite all these, she did not think they were a burden. But now, they are dead. Yori wanted to cry out loud, but perhaps after all these years of training and experiences, her heart has hardened a little and her eyes do not let tears go easily, and so only managed teary eyes. Incredibly, she broke off from the wall on her own, and then staggered to him like a zombie. Grief had seem to convert into anger in her, and when courage finally grew in her, Yori pulled out a giant kunai and made her move……

Blood splattered all over the floor when Yori shook the blood off her kunai before putting it back. The night was mixed with black and blue of the darkness and crimson from the blood. Yori just stood beside the intruder she killed, with tears and blood dripping from her face. Not long, another ninja came when Yori was still numb to her surroundings. He hit Yori at the back, making her unconscious. Instead of killing her, she carried her off to another place.

A man came to where Yori was laid. He first examined the strange seal on her back, and then looked at her white face. "She's the one……"


	4. chapter 4

_Italics represent Yori's thoughts._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**Commence the Starting of the Mission**

Yori woke up to see two strangers by her side. When she moved, she realized that her hands and legs were bound by rope. Yori painstakingly wormed herself to a sitting position, so she could see them clearer. "Who are you all?" "Easy now, girl. We were just thinking about how good you were after the fight last night." Said a guy with a black and red coat and a sliced Konoha forehead protector on his head. When she heard what he said, she remembered the intruder she killed, consequently reminding her of Jae and Ennai's deaths. "So?" Yori mumbled while she looked away. Obviously she hasn't get over their deaths. "Well, the person who tried to kill you was the number 1 young assassin, and you killed him." Yori finally knew what was happening around. " So you sent that guy after me?"

They never answered.

"WHY?" Yori asked loudly. The ninja with raven-black hair laughed for a while, then pulled at her hair like as if he wants to rip it off. "Well, we are trying to test YOU! To see if you really are as good as people say, and to know if you're qualified to enter our clan!" Yori did not react when he let go of her hair. Either she had tried to ignore it, or she was too happy to feel any pain. Did she heard wrong? The Akatsuki clan actually invited her! This is her big chance! Yori would very much wanted to say she wanted to join, but to do that would be downright stupid, so she pretended not to be interested. "Did I even want to come in the first place? Why qualify me, then?"

_Remember… pretend to be angry**…**_ Yori told herself.

The man beside the raven-black hair replied," We don't readily accept those who come here, we pick them ourselves. Even if they don't want to, we'll make'em." Yori shifted herself nearer to the guy, and said," What can make me?"

_Don't lose myself… must succeed… it's now or never…_

" Your country." "Huh?" "We can trouble them, but if you agree, we can consider." Yori pretended to be surprised and growled," Why you…" "So?" "…ok."

"Hmm…" the guy in cloak mumbled, before walking off with the man, leaving her alone. _WOOOOOOOHOO! _Perhaps the word 'ok' was truly from her heart.

After a while, she was taken to a dark room. She was with two ninjas (one she met earlier in the tent) and in front of her was a masked person on a throne, wearing a mask. "This is the ninja you were trying to find, Itachi?" "Yes." "This girl is hardly older than the youngest ninja in our clan, and her strength…" " The death of Claws is enough to prove her strength. She is truly a baby-faced assassin." "Claws? Oh, I see. However, I would like to test her again." The man in mask pointed to Yori, and said," Get information on Naruto the demon fox from Gojon, one of Konoha's ninja. Do you accept it?"

Yori nodded her head hard.


End file.
